Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
Description of the Related Art
A golf club shaft in which a position of a center of gravity of the shaft is considered has been proposed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-239574 (US2012/0295734A1) discloses a shaft having a ratio of a center of gravity of the shaft that is equal to or greater than 0.52 but equal to or less than 0.65. A golf club shaft in which a flexural rigidity distribution is considered has also been proposed. Japanese Patent No. 5824594 discloses a shaft having a specific shape of a graph for an EI distribution.